Duval
| jva=Toshihiko Seki| eva=| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Duval is the leader of the Rosy Life Riders (formerly the Flying Fish Riders) kidnapping gang, in the neighborhood of Fishman Island and Sabaody Archipelago.One Piece Manga - Chapter 491, Duval is introduced. He is typically known as "Iron Mask Duval" because of the medieval helmet like mask he originally wore commonly when he was first introduced. Initially in the story, he had a great grudge against Sanji since his face originally looked exactly like Sanji's badly drawn wanted poster, which resulted in him being pursued by bounty hunters and the Marines.One Piece Manga - Chapter 494, Duval's face and which Straw Hat he has a grudge against are revealed. However, after meeting with and receiving a successful facial "operation" from Sanji, he changed his ways and promised to aid the Straw Hats in the future. Appearance Duval is an enormous man who was originally introduced wearing a medieval looking mask. While standing, he appears around two and a half times a normal person's height. He has a muscular torso, but has skinny arms and legs. Besides his head and shoulders which are covered in armor, he wears an open leather jacket, black pants, cowboy boots, and a long fur cape.One Piece Manga - Chapter 492, Duval's body is fully seen except for his face. Underneath his iron mask, Duval surprisingly looks exactly like Sanji's badly drawn wanted poster. Except for his eyebrow, which swirls downward instead of upward like Sanji's, he is an exact duplicate of the drawing. Because of this appearance, he had a lot of trouble with the marines and bounty hunters, and thus had to conceal his face in order to protect himself. Duval received a lot of injuries because of this; his most devastating one is a scar on his back, which he states is very painful. He had this exact face since he was born, and even made his parents think he was a cursed baby due to the dawn of the Golden Age of Pirates. Upon confronting Sanji in order to get revenge, Duval got his entire facial structure rearranged by Sanji's kicks. The result of such a crude and violent operation was a complete successful makeover. Due to Sanji's kicks, Duval's entire face had been rearranged into a handsome one completely different from the one he originally had. He absolutely loves it for the benefits it gives. Though turned handsome, Duval however has a hard time winking and thus his eyes would often not blink in unison.One Piece Manga - Chapter 496, Duval's new face is seen. Duval masked.jpg|Duval with his iron mask. Duval ugly.jpg|Duval's original face before Sanji's operation on it. Duval child.jpg|Duval at birth. Personality In order to protect himself from the countless bounty hunters and Marines who mistook him for Sanji when the bounty poster came up, Duval decided to hide his face behind an iron mask. Having been scarred both physically and emotionally from his pursuers and the fact that he could no longer go out in broad daylight without having to conceal himself, Duval felt that a great injustice was dealt to him by Sanji. He felt that Sanji dealt a great wound to him and that the cook had stolen his life. Since then Duval developed a deep grudge against the Straw Hats and vowed to have his revenge for his unfortunate tragedy. Duval's hatred for Sanji is so strong that any mention of him drives Duval absolutely ballistic and will cause Duval to rant about his hatred and planned revenge for Sanji until he is calmed down. He becomes so emotional at the matter that it creates quite a scene. Also while Duval talks normally most of the time, whenever he gets angry at the mention of Sanji, his "accent" comes out. His accent resembles a type of Japanese accent which when translated can be akin to that used by country folk. This accent is so different than the one he uses when he talks calmly that everyone, even his men and the Macro Fishman Pirates, notice it. He had his accent from birth, even he was just crying and was unable to talk yet. He is also rather slow as the entire time he held a grudge against Sanji he never thought of simply changing his own appearance (even giving a "why didn't I think of that" look and pose when this was angrily pointed out by Sanji). Duval nursed this deep hatred against Sanji until the chef rearranged his face with a barrage of kicks. Upon waking up from Sanji's operation on his face and seeing the results, Duval instantly loved the work. Not only did this new face mean that he would no longer be chased but it was also extremely handsome. Because of this, his entire outlook on life changed for the positive and all his past grudges were washed away. Unfortunately because of this face, he also became extremely vain and narcissistic. He became so narcissistic that he would say "handsome" instead of his name in some sentences such as in, "Wait up, it's me handsome" or "Hello, I'm handsome," and even has his gang refer to him as Handsome. Relationships Crew Though Duval is a character by himself, he is not alone. His men are particularly loyal. When Duval was suffering from his tragic situation with his original face, they empathized with their leader's pain. When Duval was enjoying his newfound face, they joined in with their leader's new found joy and even call him by the name he then mistakenly uses for himself, "Handsome". Straw Hat Pirates While Duval originally blamed Sanji for his misfortunes when Duval was first introduced, he didn't exactly know Sanji personally. All he knew of the pirate was that he is wanted and his face doesn't match the wanted poster. When Duval and Sanji finally meet with each other, the two get on each other's nerves due to the whole situation. After Sanji completely rearranged Duval's face, Duval changed his thoughts towards the chef. Thankful for the work that Sanji did, Duval decided to respect the chef and even decided to call Sanji "Young Master", and sometimes "Master Black Leg", for the gift. Though thankful, Duval however still gets on Sanji's nerves due to his new found love for himself. Abilities and Powers Duval typically uses harpoon guns for combat. Two types of harpoon guns in his arsenal are a small one that resembles a rifle and a large one that resembles a hand held multiple rocket launcher. Harpoons apparently can be loaded up to the small rifle shaped harpoon gun easily and the weapon is capable of storing and firing four rounds at the same time. The rocket launcher shaped harpoon gun, on the other hand, requires large magazines containing several harpoons in order to be loaded up, but is capable of firing all of them at the same time to create a deadlier barrage than the smaller rifle shaped one. Duval's harpoons are also called Scorpion's Poison harpoons and are coated with the stuff as their name implies. The poison coated on the harpoons is so potent that it can kill their target within three minutes, as well as highly corrosive it could cause steam to rise from a ship constructed from Adam Tree wood upon contact. Duval is also so strong that he is capable of crushing his harpoons with his bare hands. However, he is nowhere near a fighter of Sanji's level - having been felled by the latter in an instant after Duval challenged him on a one-on-one fight. And last but not the least, Duval is very experienced in the art of kidnapping, and he along with his group rely on heavily coordinated attacks to subdue otherwise powerful foes that they could not overcome on their own. Apparently, he is also knowledgeable about how human auctioning operates in the Sabaody archipelago. While his men typically ride giant Flying Fish, Duval in particular rides a large bison called Motobaro. History Past Duval was originally a small time mafia member on an island. After the incident in Enies Lobby with the Straw Hats and their new bounties came out, Duval's life turned for the worse. Because his face is almost an exact duplicate to the wanted poster of "Black Leg" Sanji, all sorts of people started chasing after him. These people ranged from famous bounty hunters to Marines from the Marine Headquarters, all of which had mistaken Duval for Sanji. At one point, Duval was captured in an iron cage, where he was saved by Motobaro, who became his steed. Despite his pleas, Duval couldn't reason with them and was forced to don an iron mask to protect himself from his pursuers. Eventually, Duval came to the Sabaody Archipelago and in order to further protect himself and in hopes of getting his revenge against the one who ruined his life, Sanji, he founded a kidnapping gang called the Flying Fish Riders despite his thoughts against such an occupation. His organization slowly rose to power amongst the other gangs in the area and Duval's name became feared throughout the archipelago. Though he and his gang became the most feared, Duval still covered his face behind his mask for protection. He and his men decided to continue attack pirate ship after pirate ship until they found Sanji so that Duval could finally have his revenge. Sabaody Archipelago Arc After finding Sanji, he was forced to face the cook's wrath for the mere coincidence of his face looking exactly like the horrific Wanted poster he was branded with. He attempted to drown Sanji with an iron net sent in by the Flying Fish Riders, but he was saved by the speedy swimming of Keimi. Next trying to drop a massive anchor on the Thousand Sunny, it was stopped by their latest weapon: the "Roar Cannon", which annihilated part of his base in the process. He even tried to charge Motobaro against the Straw Hats, but it was frightened off by an awakening aura ability possessed by Luffy, and then fainted as it ran away. Once Sanji reemerged from the sea, he used his kicking abilities to literally rearrange Duval's face the same way he did to Wanze, with its resulting in him becoming very handsome. Feeling deep gratitude to Sanji, Duval (now calling himself "Handsome") and his men stopped fighting the Straw Hats. As the Straw Hats sailed away, Duval caught up with them just long enough to thank them and give them the number for his Den-Den Mushi (so they can call him for help if needed) before riding off to return to his peaceful country life. He was contacted by Sanji and is now assisting the Straw Hat crew in finding Keimi. Soon, they reached Grove 1 where the auction was being made, and when Luffy caused a massive ruckus by punching Saint Charloss they regrouped and found a way to escape as Luffy and two other pirate captains, Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law cleared the pathway full of Marines. Duval also had to beat up Peterman for capturing Keimi and stealing her bag. When the road was clear, The Straw Hat Pirates escaped with Duval and his Rosy Life Riders reaching Grove 13 again as Duval retuned Keimi's bag and departing again. It seems he was also assigned to look after the Thousand Sunny when the Straw Hats return, but due to them being forcibly moved from the Sabaody Archipelago by Bartholomew Kuma, The Straw Hats have not yet appeared. Post-War Arc Duval is seen again fending off a group of thugs who attempted to steal the Thousand Sunny. Duval swears that he will never allow any crook to lay a finger on the Straw Hats' ship. Duval then encounters Kuma and prepares to fight against him. Major Battles * Flying Fish Riders vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Hatchan . Trivia * He was born very shortly after Roger's execution and the beginning of The Great Age of Piracy, making his age about 22 years old or younger. References External Links * Man in the Iron Mask - Wikipedia article about the concept Duval is most prominently based on. * Mistaken identity - Wikipedia article about mistaken identity. * Narcissism - Wikpedia article about narcissism. * Vanity - Wikipedia article on vanity. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Snipers Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies